The present invention relates to a decorative element, a dashboard, notably for a motor vehicle, and a method for manufacturing a decorative element.
Decorative elements are known, notably for dashboards and in particular for motor vehicles.
Moreover, it is known practice to provide a chromium plating on an element intended to be attached to a vehicle, notably a motor vehicle. Such an element is—for example—known from the publication U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,974 B1.
Such an element provided for a chromium plating provides for the part to be chrome plated to be first of all manufactured, for the chrome plating step then to be performed, and, during a subsequent step, for such a chrome-plated part to be attached to a non-chrome-plated part.
The consequence of such a manufacturing method is that assembly tolerances may have a negative effect on the esthetic appearance of such a decorative element.